Recent years have seen a trend to down size computers. Presently there are generally speaking, physical size classifications for computers that are arranged as follows( largest to smallest): main frame, personal, desk top, lap top, note pads (notebook) and hand held. The latter three categories include computers which are easily carried by a person. Printers for computers have kept a pace with the down sizing trends also. They too are easily carried by a person and come in portable sizes.
The consumer often desires portability as a feature of his computer work station, the work station having the computer, the printer, at least one power supply and paper. Thus, the computer, printer, paper and related accessories such as power supplies and electrical cables (collectively the "components") are often packed into a case, bag or the like for ease of transportation.
These components, being fragile, must be packed carefully. Typically, they are packed in hard case or soft cases. The soft case is often a canvas or vinyl bag with a foam lining. Such a bag does not physically hold the components and accessories together as a working unit but does form some limited protection from interference from outside. Typical hard cases comprise a small, hinged suitcase (similar to those used for luggage) containing cut-out foam. Such cases are typical of those for video cameras and for hand held cameras. The cut-out foam generally contains two main pockets, one pocket for the lap top and one pocket for the printer. A number of pockets are also cut out for the accessories (power supplies, cables, paper and the like). The accessories are usually disassembled and need to be placed together before use. These cases have no place for paper or printer stand. The accessories still need to be assembled before use. Moreover, the hard case/foam type generally collect dust or create their own by the dissolution of the foam. The dust gets into the components and creates problems. Additionally, as the foam settles, the fit loosens. The typical hard case/foam when turned upside down will allow the components to fall loosely within, or out of, the case. The components in such cases cannot be removed as a unit assembly, but require assembly. Thus, none of the typical hard or soft cases can be defined as a portable work station. That is, a portable work station requires the two main components of the system, the computer and the printer, to be held rigidly within the case in pre-assembled, ready to use positions. None of the typical hard or soft cases adapt the computer, the printer, the paper (in position for use) and related accessories to the case in a manner which allows ready use of the system upon opening the case, without any pre-assembly.
One such case which does provide such portability is the Gemini I, II and III from Gemini, Inc., Canon Falls, Minn., as more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,776 (1990, Kabanok et al). The Gemini is a portable work station enclosed in a hard case which allows the user, upon opening the case, to use the system without further assembly of the components. The Gemini consists of a molded plastic floor with a support pedestal for the lap top and the printer permanently attached to the bottom of the case. The paper feeds the printer through a storage compartment beneath the printer stand. The lid of the hard case is detachable. However, the Gemini is not adapted to store accessory items. Nor is the Gemini adapted to properly guide paper from the paper storage compartment to the printer. The lack of proper paper guides, the lack of proper accessory storage compartment areas, as well as the generally limited ability of the Gemini to portably maintain all the components of the work place in a self-contained system, has presented severe shortcomings to the consumer.
Last, the Gemini unit is integral with the bottom shell of the case and not removable from it. Thus, there is needed a portable work station having a hard case in which is contained an adapter which spatially fixes a lap top computer and a printer over a paper and accessories' compartment, which adapter may be easily removed from the hard case, without the use of tools.